Masters of the Gray
by aajjww121
Summary: Four members of the Jedi Order are about to find out that the galaxy holds a lot more than they bargained for.
1. Meeting the Sisters

**I've been granted permission by Bigkyle to add his part of this tale to mine so that I might continue it. For posterity's sake, I've included his original summary.**

Master Belladonna and Padawan Schnee are about to undertake an adventure that will change their view of the force, Asked by the council Master Belladonna will be taking on the Padawan Yang as her student, a woman well versed in the Gray. While Padawan Schnee must learn to cope with being the student of Master Rose, A Gray Jedi. Can either survive their new lives? RWBY Star Wars AU

"I still don't understand why we have to do this..." Weiss grumbled once again as she walked alongside Master Belladonna. She wore the standard outfit that are seen on most Padawan learners. A large white robe that was dressed by a simple gray sleeveless over coat and tied at the waist by a gray sash. For her it was just loose enough to be able to move in. At the end of each of the sleeves that just barely covered the tops of her hands was a white laced pattern of snowflakes etched into them. Finally she wore simple white leggings that went into her beige calf high boots. Dangling at her side, connected to her sash was her lightsaber, one that she had crafted herself within the forges of Tython upon graduation from the Academy. For her it was perfect, a small hilt no bigger than her hand and containing a blue focus crystal. To her it felt it complemented her one handed style of fighting. She looked over to the taller cat eared girl. She wasn't exactly jealous of Blake for already being a Jedi Master. It was thoughts like that the led to the dark side, no she felt admiration for her. At the same age of 22 Blake had already moved far beyond her. But she would not let that stop her rise to become a Knight. She slowly reached up to her Padawan braid playing with it slightly.

Blake smiled to the white haired Padawan and shook her head. "It's the councils wish for us to undertake this." She gave a slight smirk as the girl sighed being reminded of the council's wishes. "Or are you just worried about meeting them?" Blake was a few heads taller than Weiss, her long black hair was tied into an elegant braid that fell to the small of her back. She clothing that fit her Master status, She wore a loose fitting black undershirt that had been tucked into dark brown tight fitting pants, much like Weiss the legs of her pants were tucked into her boots. Draped over her shirt was a long, sleeveless, black robe that was held in palace by her belt. Strapped to said belt was her lightsaber, a two handed grip hilt, mostly in black with trim of chrome that housed a purple focusing crystal. Currently she was wearing a long dark brown robe over her cloths as she walked with her arms crossed under her chest.

Weiss looked to her in unhidden shock. "Of course I'm worried about meeting them... Haven't you heard the rumors about them, Master Belladonna? None of them are very good." Weiss shook her head, she didn't know how many of them were true but even most of the council seemed to be weary of the two sisters they were going to meet. It didn't matter though, she would be the one Master Belladonna picked to be her first Padawan, and she would not allow her to fall to the same fate as her last master.

"You shouldn't let rumors influence your idea of the two, use facts." She said as they reached the end of the hallway leading into the chambers area of the temple. "The sisters are not a threat, at least I, like Master Yoda, don't see them as one." She saw Weiss look a bit ashamed of herself for making assumptions. She then pointed down the hall way. "Ruby's chambers are just down this hall on the left, should have a Rose on the door, she does like to personalize things... Please fetch her Padawan Schnee."

Weiss gave a quick bow, "Of course Master Belladonna, I'll bring her quickly." With that she headed in the direction of Ruby's chambers.

Blake gave a sigh before heading in the opposite direction. "I wonder how wise it was to agree to this..." She thought as her cat ears twitched slightly. "I'm sure I'll find out, it will be interesting to be around the two again, at the least."

Weiss sighed as she came to the door that Master Belladonna mentioned. She blinked when she noticed it really did have a rose engraved into the door. She wasn't under the impression that other Padawans were allowed such things for their chambers, but there it was emblazoned on her door. Weiss shook her head before entering, the chamber was also much larger than her own, and she could see a meditation spot off to the side near by the large wardrobe. Off to the far end of the wall overlooking a large window set was a simple twin sized bed facing away from the window. The bed was unmade making Weiss grumble at how this Padawan could be so messy.

Shaking her head she looked to the far wall just beyond the door frame. She was surprised to see that it was lined with lightsaber hilts, each seemed to be expertly crafted. Did, did she collect hilts? One of the rumors was that she dueled others in the temple for their lightsabers, but that was a baseless one... Could she really be taking other Padawan's lightsabers...? She quickly shook her head. "Don't be crazy. The Masters wouldn't let her get away with that..." She start to look around the room for the girl. "Hello! Ruby Rose!" She called out but there was no response to her calls. Walking into the bedroom area she noticed a closed door with a small bit of light coming through the bottom crack.

She walked over to it and pressed the door panels release switch. It quickly slid open and revealed the back of the person she was looking for. A young woman with short dark red hair that stopped at the bottom of her neck. Her attire was a much less traditional type of wear from what Weiss could see. She was wearing a high collar white button up undershirt that was covered in a black robe with a white hem, holding it together was not the usual sash that most wore, but rather a light brown fabric corset. She could see that she was wearing a pair of red leggings that faded to black as they moved up her leg and a pair of black calf high boots on her feet.

Weiss raised an eyebrow as she saw that the woman, who must have been Ruby, seemed to be tinkering with something by the sound of moving metal. Had she really not noticed that she had come in? Well at least she knew she didn't have to worry about this one stealing her spot as Blake's apprentice. "Hello, are you Ruby Rose?" She asked trying to get the woman's attention. She hadn't expected what happened next.

"Gah!" Ruby jumped spinning around towards Weiss and sending parts everywhere. She blinked for a second before noticing her work was now scattered around the room. "Man... I was almost done with that..." She said flicking her wrist to call the pieces towards her while looked to Weiss. "Can I help you?" She asked smiling as the pieces started to form into a lightsaber.

Weiss watched in shock as it came together so effortlessly, Ruby barely looked like she was straining to keep every piece in the correct place. "I... I am sorry for scaring you, I thought you would be expecting me and-"

"Oh I was," Ruby smiled as she interrupted Weiss and grabbed the finished lightsaber out of the air. "I just thought you would be here a bit later." She looked at the clock. "Or... I lost track of time..." She giggled and stood igniting the saber that glowed with a bright green blade. "Time truly does fly when you're tinkering." She quickly stood up walking past the stunned girl and floating the newly formed saber to the display wall with the others. After, she went to her wardrobe and pulled out a bright red cloak with a silver patterned trim. "So are you gonna stand there all day or are we gonna get going, kid?" She asked as she made her way to the door.

Weiss snapped out of her stupor and chased after the taller woman. "I'm not a kid!" She yelled at the now laughing red-head.

"But you're so short." Ruby called back earning a growl form Weiss.

Down the hall Blake's ear's perked up as she heard the soft giggling of Ruby coming from down the hall and smiled. "They certainly took their time." She then looked over to the blonde that was perched against the wall with her arms crossed under her ample chest. "Shall we meet them half way, Padawan Yang?"

Yang smirked as she pushed off the wall and pulled her beige gloves on tighter. "Sure thing, Master Belladomma. Lead the way." her smirk grew as she saw Blake roll her eyes at the nickname and start walking toward her sister and her new Padawan. Yang was a very tall woman with long, flowing, golden locks that fell just at her waist when she had it down. She wore a gray, sleeveless top that left her midriff bare, with a golden, robe like trim with darkened etching creating it's hem. Two belts adorned her upper arms, and a third metal belt held her twin lightsabers on her hips and served to hold up her tight, dark brown pants. Finally she wore a pair of gray and brown boots, and her Padawan braid could be seen on the left side of her bangs and currently tucked behind her ear.

After a few seconds they finally met up with Ruby and Weiss, the latter of the two still seemed to be fuming over being called short, much to Blake's amusement. Ruby noticed her and gave an intimidate squeal as she charged forward to hug the cat woman.

"Blake! Oh it's great to see you again!" She giggled before pulling back and smiling brightly at the black haired woman. "How have you been, Kitty?" She asked giggling as she tickled one of the now blushing master's ears.

Weiss was staring in shock as she heard Yang loosing herself to laughter behind Master Belladonna. How could she treat a master like that? Had she no respect for the position Blake held? She was about to tear the woman a new one when a stutter broke her words.

"M-master Ruby please... I've become a master myself now... Could you please not call me that in front of others?" She couldn't believe that Ruby still had this effect on her after all this time. She was blushing like a child in front of the Padawans within seconds of meeting her old friend.

Ruby smiled and rubbed her head slightly, giggling at the soft purr that came only to her ears. "Oh, but you'll always be that cute little kitty Padawan of Master Plo-kun." She smiled brightly. "And besides, these are our new Padawan's so they don't count anyway." Blake gave a sigh as she waved off the situation.

Weiss' eyes shot open as realization hit her. Master, that's why she had such a large chamber, why she seemed to show at least only a little respect for Master Belladonna, why she didn't have a Padawan braid. Ruby Rose was a Jedi Master... By the force, she couldn't be her master, could she? No, Blake was definitely going to be her master. No doubts, right?

Blake sighed as she was able to calm her blush, truly she was starting to regret this choice. "And you don't feel any remorse for giving your sister ammo against me?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the red head.

Ruby gave a nervous chuckle and smiled weakly. "Well she is your Padawan, Kitty. She was going to find out eventually." She gave a slight shrug as Blake gave another sigh.

Weiss felt her blood run cold as she processed Master Rose's words. ' _Blake, Yang, Padawan... That means... That means...'_ Her mind stopped as she looked to the smiling Ruby before her.

"Padawan Weiss, I'd like you to meet your new Jedi Master, Master Ruby Rose." Blake smiled as she introduced Ruby with a simple wave.


	2. Showing Off a Blade

"Do you mind if I see your blade?" Ruby asked, holding her hand out to her new Padawan.

Weiss hesitated before nodding and handing over her lightsaber. Ruby spent a moment looking it over and feeling it out with the force before igniting the blue blade and giving it a few swings and jabs. "A fencing blade. Good against other blade users, but doesn't offer much in the way of attack power. You try to find the chinks in other's armor?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes, Master Rose. You seem to know my style just from the blade. Do you use a similar weapon?"

Ruby chuckled. "Not at all." She handed Weiss' lightsaber back to her and drew her own. "I actually use a dual blade. Since you're my apprentice I should show you something special about it."

Holding the hilt level, Ruby ignited both blades, grinning as a beam of red and a beam of black shot out of either end. Her smile faltered at the look of horror on Weiss' face.

When Weiss saw those beams, the only thought that filled her head was "Sith." She took a panicked step away from Ruby, before lighting her own saber and settling into a combat stance. She wasn't about to be trained by a Sith.

Ruby watched her padawan with concern, unhappy about her reaction. This was why she never showed the other Jedi her second blade, they always jumped to conclusions! And now Weiss probably thought she was a Sith…. Ruby struggled to suppress the tears straining to be free and extinguished her blade, hanging her head.

Weiss didn't understand what she was doing. She'd just revealed she was a Sith, and now she was putting her weapon down? The only conclusion was some sort of trick. "I'm not falling for whatever you have planned, _Sith_ ," she stated venomously.

Ruby sobbed, then turned and ran out the door, bursting into the room where Blake and Yang were still getting better acquainted. In a blur she latched onto Blake and buried her head in the fabric of her robes, sobbing pitifully. Weiss struggled to understand the sight that greeted her as she ran into the room after Ruby. Why was Master Belladonna patting the back of the Sith's head? And why was she getting a disapproving look from her?

"…Padawan Schnee, what exactly did you do?" Master Belladonna asked dryly.

"…U-um, well, I…" Weiss stuttered, surprised at the tone.

"Did you, by chance, accuse Master Rose of being a Sith?"

"…yes, master."

Blake sighed. "May I ask why you decided Master Rose was a Sith?"

Weiss shuffled under her disapproving gaze. Why was she so good at that!? "…she has a red and black lightsaber, master."

"I see. So the color of one's blade is all it takes to be a Jedi or a Sith?"

"No, master. But aren't red blades the creations of the Sith?"

"Indeed they are. Red crystals are forged in Sith temples, and aren't typically used for a Jedi's weapon. Master Rose has permission from Grandmaster Yoda to possess hers."

"I did not know, master."

"Of course you didn't. It's actually known to very few. On top of that, you reacted without thinking, and hurt your master's feelings. Now, don't you think you owe her something?" Blake said pointedly.

"…I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and accusing you of being a Sith, Master Rose."

Weiss suddenly found herself enveloped in a hug by Master Rose. "You came back!" Ruby cried out, happiness flowing off her in waves.

Weiss didn't quite understand what she meant by that. "Master, this is not appropriate behavior!"

Blake chuckled. "I think you'll find she isn't big on appropriate behavior."

"Imagine when she first sees Ruby electrocute something," Yang says quietly so only Blake can hear.

Blake snorted in laughter at the thought.


	3. Notice of Status Change

This story is changing, and I would like those who follow it to be aware of that. It has been moved from Complete to In-Progress, and additional chapters will be coming. Please stay tuned.


End file.
